Ein Symbol wahrer Emotionen I: Übermacht eines Gottes
Übersicht (Part 2.6) Part 1: Violetter Todesengel Downtown, Los Angeles. Die berühmte Innenstadt der Metropole war ein Kriegsgebiet. Es gab massenweise Polizeiaufgebot, denn bereits mehrere Straßen waren vollkommen verwüstet. Feuer und Rauch waren über mehrere Häuserblocks verteilt. Obwohl die zahlreichen Wolkenkratzer des Bezirks noch standen waren schon einige beschädigt. In diesem heillosen Chaos standen zwei Polizisten an einer Kreuzung in der Nähe des Aon Centers. Sie verschanzten sich hinter einem Auto, das zusammen mit anderen Polizeigefährten eine Straßensperre bildete. Ihre Schatten wurden bereits von der untergehenden Sonne in die Länge gezogen. Nur gelegentlich standen sie auf um nachzusehen, ob sie die Quelle der Zerstörung erkennen könnten. Die anderen Beamten ihrer Einheit waren ausgerückt. „Was ist hier nur los, gottverdammt! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass irgendwelche Terroristen, egal welche, die Eier hätten so einen Anschlag durchzuziehen! Noch dazu ohne entdeckt zu werden. Wir warten schon seit Stunden, dass jemand rausfindet wer hier marodiert.“ Sagte einer davon, er hatte lange schwarze Haare und weiße Haut. „Tja, wir wissen nicht wie viele es sind oder welche Waffen sie benutzen. Wenn man bedenkt wie viel verschiedenes Zeug hier in die Luft gesprengt wurde, müssten sie ´nen Haufen Sprengsätze platziert haben. Aber das hätte jemand mitgekriegt.“ Sein Partner der Antwortete hatte dunkle Hautfarbe, schwarze Locken und einen Vollbart. Beide hatten sich schon oft anhören müssen, dass sie zwei Cops wie aus dem Klischee sind. „Habe Sichtkontakt mit dem Attentäter!“ drang eine Stimme aus dem Polizeiauto. Die beiden Polizisten erhoben sich, öffneten die Autotür und lauschten dem Funkspruch. „Wie sieht er aus?“ meldete sich eine zweite, befehlende Stimme aus dem Funkgerät. „Er ist weiß, um die 20, hat schwarze Haare, trägt Jeans und eine schwarze Jacke.“ Antwortete der Erste. „Besondere Kennzeichen?“ drängte die zweite Stimme worauf die Erste erneut aus dem Lautsprecher dröhnte: „Augenringe! Soweit ich durch das Fernglas sehe sind die Ringe um seine Augen unnatürlich schwarz!“ „Ist er bewaffnet?“ ging das Fragen weiter, die Antwort kam mit deutlich verunsicherter Stimme: „Nein, er… oh fuck…! Er…!“ eine leichte Panik schwang mit. „Was?“ fragte der Zweite energisch. „Er…er sprengt seine Umgebung mit bloßer Gedankenkraft!“ Die beiden Polizisten starrten zuerst das Funkgerät und dann einander fassungslos an. „Was soll das heißen?“ rief die zweite Stimme leicht verärgert, die erste Stimme verfiel endgültig in Panik: „Er…er…oh, Scheiße! Ich brauche Verstärkung! Schnell!“ „Bleiben Sie ruhig!“ befahl die Zweite, „Wo sind Sie?“ „Wilshire Boulevard! An der Ecke zur South Hope Street!“ flüsterte der Erste verängstigt, „hören Sie… er… oh Scheiße…! Nein! Nein! NEEEEIIN…!“ ein gellender Schrei entfuhr dem Lautsprecher. Die beiden Polizisten schluckten, sie ignorierten die zweite Stimme, die die Erste beharrlich aufforderte, sich zu melden. „Wilshire Boulevard!“ flüsterte der Dunkelhäutige, „das ist wortwörtlich gleich um die Ecke. Wir müssen ihm helfen!“ „Er ist wahrscheinlich schon tot!“ widersprach sein Partner. „Wir sollten lieber sehen, dass wir wegkommen, oder zumindest auch Verstärkung anfordern! Wenn dieser Typ wirklich Waffen besitzt mit denen er alles was er will hochjagen kann, haben wir keine Chance!“ „Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob er schon tot ist!“ schrie sein Kollege, „Ich weiß nicht, was das schon wieder für beschissene neue Waffen sind, die der Attentäter benutzt, aber wir können nicht einfach den Schwanz einziehen, nur weil wir technologisch unterlegen sind und außerdem… WHOA!“ Er zog seine Waffe und schoss am anderen Polizisten vorbei, dieser drehte sich instinktiv um. „Heilige Scheiße!“ schrie er, und ging ruckartig ein paar Schritte zurück, wobei er stolperte und fiel. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten sie dieses… Ding an, das urplötzlich aus dem Nichts erschienen war. Es war ein sehr großer Mann in weißem Smoking mit schwarzer Fliege und schwarzer Anzugshose. Er hatte weiße Haut und kein Gesicht und mit den Tentakeln, die aus seinem Rücken ragten hielt er drei Personen umschlungen: Einen jungen Mann, einen etwas Älteren und ein Mädchen. „Was geht hier ab?!“ rief der Dunkelhäutige entsetzt. Sein Kollege wurde extrem bleich. „Keine Sorge!“ sagte Alex Nadezha in tadellosem Englisch. „Er ist hier um zu helfen.“ „WAS ZUM TEUFEL IST DAS?“ schrie der weiße Polizist und schoss auf den Gesichtslosen, der auf die Namen ‚Neo-Slenderman‘ oder ‚General‘ hörte. Dieses Wesen fing die Kugel mühelos mit der Hand. Die Polizisten waren entsetzt. „Was zum…?“ die Stimme des Schützen erstarb. „Hören Sie!“ meldete sich Professor Eugen Nadezha, „Sie machen sich keine Vorstellung, womit Sie es zu tun haben! Gehen Sie! Bringen Sie sich in Sicherheit, bitte!“ Der weiße Polizist stand auf um dem Rat zu folgen, doch sein Partner dachte gar nicht daran. „Wir stehen für die Sicherheit von L.A., wir werden ganz bestimmt nicht…!“ „GEHT!“ unterbrach der Neo-Slenderman mit donnernder Stimme und stieß seinen Tentakel direkt neben den Kopf des Polizisten. Dieser verstand die Nachricht und stand auf. Die beiden Beamten ließen die Autos stehen und rannten. „Wenn ich es mir Recht überlege, solltet ihr auch gehen.“ Sagte der General, doch die anderen schüttelten den Kopf. „Bei uns ist das was anderes und das wissen Sie!“ sagte Jana Haal, das rothaarige Mädchen. Das Wesen im Smoking antwortete nicht. Es fegte mit seinen Tentakeln die Polizeiautos aus dem Weg und nach ein paar Abzweigungen betrat es die West Sixth Street an der das 62-stöckige Aon-Center lag. An der Gegenüberliegenden Kreuzung stand jemand. Jemand den die Gruppe nur zu gut kannte. Jemand dessen Bestimmung in Zerstörung lag. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis dieser Jemand sie bemerkte. Er hatte kein Gesicht, doch man konnte geradezu fühlen, wie der General diesen Jungen vor sich anstarrte. Die Luft knisterte. Alex fragte sich, was wohl in diesem Moment im Gesichtslosen vorging, jetzt, da er seinen größten Feind nach so langer Zeit wiedertraf. Eine Weile standen beide Parteien nur da und sahen sich an. „Nein!“ rief Something Worse und ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Nein! Nein! Das glaube ich nicht!“ er verfiel in schrilles, wahnhaftes Gelächter als er auf die Gruppe zuging. Der Neo-Slenderman machte ebenfalls einige Schritte vorwärts. Somethings Lachen wurde wieder zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Der große mächtige General! Ja, ich erkenne dich. Selbst mit menschlichen Augen! Erbärmliche Verräter wie dich vergisst man nicht so leicht!“ Er begann erneut zu lachen. Es war nur wenige Tage her, dass sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, doch er hatte sich verändert. Und Eines bemerkten Alex, Jana und Professor Nadezha sofort: Something Worse war vollkommen wahnsinnig. Wie viele Objekte hatte er sich wohl einverleibt? Im Grunde war das egal, denn sie hatten seinem Verstand den Rest gegeben. „Von erbärmlich musst du gerade reden, Dheunos!“ rief der General zurück. „Sieh dich an! Du bist nicht einmal ein Mensch! Du bist eine Karikatur, eine Verzerrung! Dein eigener Verstand hat dich in den Wahnsinn getrieben! Durch deinen Wahn deine Menschlichkeit zu überwinden bist du ein Untermensch geworden!“ „Touché!“ antwortete der Junge mit den Augenringen vergnügt. „Dass du hier bist heißt, dass ihr die Waffe tatsächlich erschaffen habt! Respekt! Das hätte ich nicht erwartet!“ Ein erneutes Lachen entfuhr ihm. „Hey Alex!“ sagte er mit breitem Grinsen, „wo ist Amrëi? Sie war doch bei euch!“ Alex spürte wie ihn ein Schauder durchzuckte. „Ach, ihr habt sie geopfert? Ihr habt ihren Tod für eure Rache in Kauf genommen? Und ich dachte ich wäre der Böse!“ sagte Something mit gespieltem Entsetzen, dann lachte er wieder. Der Angesprochene antwortete nicht. Ihm war klar, dass es Stimmte, was sein Feind sagte. Für einen Moment war er von sich selbst angewidert. Auch Jana schwieg, doch Eugen brannte eine Frage auf der Zunge: „Wir besitzen das Objekt des Raums“ sagte er lautstark, „wie bist du so schnell nach L.A. gekommen, Something?“ Er bezweifelte, dass sein Feind in seinem jetzigen Geisteszustand auf gewöhnliche Transportmittel zurückgegriffen hatte. Der Junge mit den Augenringen grinste, als hätte er auf diese Frage gehofft. „Oh, alles eine Frage der richtigen Halter!“ antwortete mit einem vorfreudigen Lächeln. Seine Haut begann aufzureißen und seine charakteristischen, violetten Lichtbahnen wurden auf Kopf und Händen sichtbar. Doch dann geschah etwas Neues. Something ging in die Knie, urplötzlich wuchsen lilafarbene, sichelförmige Gebilde aus seinem Rücken. Mehr und mehr. Sie schienen aus derselben kristallähnlichen Substanz wie die Kugel im Körper des Neo-Slenderman zu bestehen, doch die Art wie sie ineinander glitten erinnerte Alex an… „Federn!“ flüsterte er. Die Auswüchse, bildeten eine Struktur, die normalerweise den Bewohnern des Himmels vorbehalten war. Something Worse hatte Flügel. „Wie sehr kann man einen menschlichen Körper verzerren?“ fragte Eugen beinahe traurig. Mit seinen neuen Körperteilen erinnerte er an einen Engel. Die Gruppe stand einem violetten Todesengel gegenüber.thumb|326px|Macht verdarb ihn, Macht korrumpierte ihn... Macht machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er stieß sich vom Boden ab und mit ein paar Schlägen seiner neuentstandenen Schwingen erhob Something sich in den Abendhimmel. Professor Nadezha fragte sich welche Halter für diese Fähigkeit sterben mussten. Ein manisches Lachen kam vom Himmel herab. „Du bist doch hergekommen um zu kämpfen, nicht wahr, General?“ schrie der Junge mit den Augenringen. „Versuchs doch! Versuche, deinen Gott zu bezwingen!“ Doch der General blieb gelassen. „Soll mich deine Fähigkeit zu fliegen beeindrucken?“ rief er seinem Gegner entgegen dann wandte er sich letztes Mal an seine menschlichen Begleiter: „Wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist, bringt euch in Sicherheit. Dies wird der letzte Kampf.“ Anschließend sahen Alex, Eugen und Jana mit offenem Mund zu, wie der Gesichtslose die Gesetze der Schwerkraft ignorierte und regungslos vom Boden abhob. „Was zum…?“ fragte Alex irritiert. „Dank der Kugel ist er der Halter des Raums.“ Sagte sein Vater knapp. „Wahrscheinlich kann er sich durch den Raum bewegen wie er will, ich glaube er fliegt nicht in dem Sinne…“ „Ist ja sehr interessant!“ bemerkte Jana. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir wirklich verschwinden!“ Die anderen nickten und die Gruppe, einst aus fünf, nun aus drei Mitgliedern bestehend, begann damit zu rennen. Auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, den Kampf zu überleben. Der Neo-Slenderman schwebte nun auf derselben Höhe wie Something Worse. „Dann wird das also ein Kampf in der Luft, sowas hatten wir noch nicht!!“ rief der Junge mit den Augenringen mörderisch Grinsend. „Wie du willst, Mr. Anderson!“ er kicherte vorfreudig. Wut und Bitterkeit schlichen sich in die Stimme des Gesichtslosen: „Du wirst bezahlen! Für alles was du getan hast! Ich werde dich vernichten! Ein für alle Mal! Es wird heute Enden!“ Somethings Kichern wurde zu einem schrillen Lachen. „WORAUF WARTEN WIR DANN NOCH?“ Schrie er. Die fliegenden Kontrahenten rasten aufeinander zu. Der Kampf begann. Part 2: Von Angesicht zu Ungesicht Der Aufprall war auf der Straße noch spürbar. Der Junge und der Gesichtslose trafen aufeinander und wurden gleich darauf vom Rückstoß nach hinten katapultiert. Keiner von beiden ließ sich jedoch aufhalten und sie überwanden die Distanz zueinander ein weiteres Mal. Sowohl Something als auch der Neo-Slenderman benutzten ihre Fäuste um ihren Gegner zu treffen. Dem General war klar, dass er seine Tentakel nicht leichtfertig benutzen durfte, da er sonst riskierte, seinen Gegner zu töten. „Faustkämpfe sind ja schön und gut!“ schrie der Junge mit den Augenringen, „aber mit meinen Händen konnte ich nicht einmal den Hohepriester umbringen.“ Something Worse stieß seinen Feind von sich und richtete die Handfläche auf ihn. Der Gesichtslose stach einen seiner Tentakel in Richtung der Flügel des Jungen, doch dieser hatte seinen Impuls bereits abgefeuert. Eine gewaltige, longitudinale Druckwelle breitete sich in der Luft aus und traf ein Hochhaus, das sich in der Nähe der fliegenden Kämpfer befand. Somethings Gegner schien sich während seines Tentakelangriffs in Luft aufzulösen. „Ja was?“ fragte der Junge verunsichert als das Wesen im Smoking hinter ihm in der Luft erschien, „wieso kannst du dich teleportieren, während du dich bewegst? Das konnte der Hohepriester nicht!“ Ein schwaches violettes Leuchten schien aus der Brust des Generals zu dringen als er antwortete: „Ich habe noch nicht einmal angefangen, dir die gewaltige Macht zu zeigen, die mir diese Waffe verleiht!“ Nun streckte auch er seine Hand aus, seine Handfläche war auf Something gerichtet. „Was wird das denn?“ fragte dieser halb entsetzt, halb überrascht. „Deine Fähigkeiten sind nicht nur dir vorbehalten!“ entgegnete der Neo-Slenderman kalt und feuerte einen Druckimpuls von seiner Handfläche ab. Der Junge mit den Augenringen hielt seine Flügel vor den Körper, doch der Impuls traf ihn und schleuderte ihn in den bereits beschädigten Wolkenkratzer, welcher durch die Wucht des Impulses implodierte. Zwar wusste der General nicht, wie die Menschen das gesprengte Gebäude nannten, doch es war nicht das Aon Center bei dem sich seine menschlichen Verbündeten aufgehalten hatten. Er teilte die Liebe des Hohepriesters für die Menschen nicht und war sehr wohl bereit, die menschlichen Verluste die bei seinem Kampf gegen Something Worse entstanden in Kauf zu nehmen. Dennoch wollte er das Leben von Alex, Jana und Eugen nicht leichtfertig gefährden, denn sie waren vielleicht die letzten Wesen, die die Geschichte der Gesichtslosen kannten. Something erhob sich derweil aus den Trümmern. Seine Flügel waren zerfetzt und obwohl sie sich schnell regenerierten, kochte er vor Wut. „DAS WIRST DU BEREUEN!“ schrie er dem Neo-Slenderman entgegen und stieß sich erneut vom Boden ab. Er schleuderte seinem Feind einige Impulse entgegen, doch dieser entkam spielend leicht, manchmal durch Teleportation, manchmal durch Ausweichen. Dem General war klar, dass Dheunos wiedergeboren werden würde, wenn er ihn jetzt tötete. Mit der Kugel in seinem Körper könnte er die Existenz seines einstigen Gottes zwar beenden, aber er würde seine ganze Willenskraft aufbringen müssen um sie dazu zu bringen. Er musste seinen Feind bewusstlos schlagen oder bewegungsunfähig machen um genug Zeit zu haben, die Kräfte der Waffe zu beschwören. Es wäre so viel leichter gewesen, seinen Feind einfach umzubringen. Er hätte Something Worse einfach ins All oder auf den Meeresgrund teleportiert. Der Junge mit den Augenringen raste. Er flog auf den Gesichtslosen zu, immer mehr Impulse auf ihn feuernd. „Wann begreifst du endlich, dass du keine Chance hast?“ fragte der General herablassend. „Sieh was aus dir geworden ist, Dheunos! Weißt du, ich habe die Erinnerungen des Hohepriesters! Ich weiß, wie dein Kampf gegen ihn ablief!“ Something antwortete nicht, er versuchte mit aller Macht, seinen Gegner zu verletzten. Der Neo-Slenderman sprach weiter: „Bei deinem Kampf gegen den Hohepriester hast du deinen Verstand als Waffe benutzt! Du hast deinen Gegner analysiert, hast Schwachpunkte gesucht und gezielt angegriffen. Jetzt bist du nur noch eine geistlose Naturgewalt. Nur darauf bedacht zu zerstören, egal wie und was.“ „Das wird reichen um dich zu vernichten!“ rief Something zurück. Tief im Innern spürte er jedoch, dass das die Wahrheit war. „Deine Arroganz wird dein Untergang sein!“ war die Antwort und der Gesichtslose ließ einen seiner Tentakel in Somethings Richtung schnellen mit dem Plan, ihn zu umschlingen. Der Junge hatte damit gerechnet. Als der Tentakel eine Schlinge gebildet hatte um sein Ziel in einen Klammergriff zu verwickeln, legte Something die Flügel an und fiel einige Meter nach unten. Nach diesem Manöver griff der Tentakel ins Leere und der Junge schaffte es, sich nach ein paar Flügelschlägen nach oben zu erheben und den schwarzen Auswuchs der Gesichtslosen zu fassen zu kriegen. Mit gewaltigem Kraftaufwand zog er sich an den General heran. Dieser teleportierte sich nicht. Bei einer direkten Berührung hätte das sowieso nichts genutzt. Als der Junge seinen ehemaligen Untergebenen in Reichweite hatte, schlug er zu, wie er es schon beim Hohepriester getan hatte. Die Stärke des Schlags schleuderte den Neo-Slenderman quer durch die halbe Innenstadt. „Wer ist jetzt geistlos?“ schrie Something ihm nach und um seinen kleinen Triumph vollkommen zu machen streckte er die Hand aus und schickte einen Impuls hinterher. Der Gesichtslose wurde von der Druckwelle getroffen und schlug in einen Häuserblock ein. Die Wucht des Aufpralls reichte, um eine Schneise der Zerstörung in Downtown zu hinterlassen, die in einem riesigen Krater endete. In den Straßen, die nicht abgesperrt waren brach endgültig Panik aus. Der General erhob sich nur langsam aus dem Krater. Er spürte, wie eine warme Flüssigkeit auf seiner Haut. Schwarzes Blut lief an seiner Stirn herunter. Something Worse war zu schnell, das war ihm klar geworden. Wieder loszufliegen und zu versuchen, ihn mit einzelnen Tentakeln zu umklammern wäre Sinnlos. Er würde auf andere Möglichkeiten zurückgreifen müssen. Seine Tentakel begannen zu wachsen und sich zu spalten. Aus einem Auswuchs wurden zwei, sie begannen sich zu verästeln und in Sekunden wucherten sie in alle Richtungen und durchstießen alles, was in ihren Weg kam. Dennoch schienen die meisten Verästelungen eine bestimmte Richtung anzupeilen: Durch ihr Wachstum rasten sie auf Something Worse zu. „Scheiße!“ flüsterte der fliegende Junge als er die schwarze Masse auf sich zuschießen sah. Er formte eine Handkante und wischte damit durch die Luft. Eine Klinge aus Wind durchschnitt dieses schwarze, wuchernde Geäst, doch Something wusste, dass er damit kaum etwas erreichen würde. Mit diesem Tentakelwald-Angriff war es bereits dem Hohepriester gelungen, ihn fast zu töten. Er würde den General nicht angreifen können, er hatte keine andere Wahl als zurückzuweichen. „Verflucht!“ knirschte Something. Er hasste es zu fliehen, doch er würde auf Abstand gehen müssen. Er machte eine Drehung in der Luft und flog in Richtung Westen, darauf bedacht in Deckung zu gehen, bis der Neo-Slenderman seinen Tentakelwald aufgab. Der Junge erreichte nach kurzer Zeit die Pazifikküste und konnte sehen, wie die rote Sonne im größten Ozean versank. „Hab ich dich!“ sagte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm und er konnte spüren, wie ihn etwas Langes, Glattes umschlang und unnachgiebig festhielt. Die schwarzen Tentakel drehten ihn in der Luft und er sah, wie der Gesichtslose vor ihm schwebte, unmittelbar mit den Auswüchsen verbunden, die Something festhielten. Die vielen Fragmente, aus denen der künstliche Wald bestand lagen bereits weit verstreut. „Ein Ablenkungsmanöver?!“ quetschte Something hervor. „Ich sagte bereits, dass du geistlos bist!“ erwiderte der General trocken. „Doch nun kommen wir endlich zum Ende.“ Er streckte die Hände in Richtung seines Feindes. Langsam begann er zu sprechen: „Bei der Macht des Beginns, des Endes und der Ewigkeit, bei der Macht des Lebens und des Todes, bei der Macht des Raums und der Macht des Widersachers. Du sollst verbannt sein! Aus jeder Form der Existenz!“ Seine Handflächen begannen lila zu glühen. Something Worse lief der Schweiß über die Stirn. Er wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften aber die Tentakel hielten ihn beharrlich fest. Seine Hände waren auf den eigenen Bauch gerichtet. „Nein!“ flüsterte der Junge. „Heute nicht!“ Er jagte kleine, aber schmerzhafte Impulse durch den eigenen Körper. Er schrie auf, sein violett leuchtendes Blut spritze durch die Umgebung, doch er hatte erreicht, was er wollte: Die Tentakel, die ihn umfingen platzten und Something konnte sich befreien. Blitzschnell schleuderte er seinem Gegner einen Impuls entgegen. Die Konzentration des Generals war dahin und das Leuchten auf seinen Händen verblasste. „Wieso hast du diesen Scheiß mit dem Tentakelwald abgezogen? Dir dürfte doch klar sein, wie viele Menschen dadurch sterben!“ fragte Something schwer atmend und dennoch belustigt. „Ich bin nicht der Hohepriester! Menschen bedeuten mir nichts!“ antwortete der Gesichtslose kalt. „Stimmt!“ pflichtete sein Gegner bei, „du bist nicht der Hohepriester! Der Hohepriester hat wirklich etwas erreicht! Er konnte einen wirklichen Sieg gegen mich verbuchen!“ Something sah auf den Pazifik hinaus. „Auch wenn er mächtige Verbündete hatte.“ Der Junge grinste noch breiter als er fortfuhr: „Du warst der General, deine Aufgabe war es, anzugreifen und zu verteidigen! Aber du konntest weder deine Rasse beschützen, noch einen Weg finden mich zu vernichten! Du bist geflohen und hast dich versteckt! Und jetzt, wo du dank den Bemühungen des Hohepriesters diese Waffe besitzt, existiere ich immer noch! Du hast auf ganzer Linie versagt!“ Der Junge lachte spöttisch worauf der Gesichtslose wutentbrannt die Faust ballte. „Sei still!“ schrie er und schnellte auf seinen Gegner zu. Der Kampf ging weiter: Diese beiden Symbole des Bösen bekämpften sich in der Abendsonne. Schlag folgte auf Schlag, Impuls auf Impuls. Dem Neo-Slenderman war mittlerweile klar, dass es nicht ausreichen würde, Something festzuhalten. Er würde ihn in die Bewusstlosigkeit treiben müssen, aber ohne den Tod von Dheunos‘ menschlichem Körper zu riskieren. Eine letzte Taktik kam dem General in den Sinn. „Leb wohl, Dheunos!“ flüsterte er und griff nach Somethings Arm. Der Junge bemerkte, dass der Kampf im Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Schauplatz gewechselt hatte: Er konnte nicht Atmen, konnte kaum sehen, seine offenen Wunden brannten fürchterlich und er spürte, wie der Druck der Wassermassen versuchte ihn zu zerquetschen. Die tödliche Umarmung des Meeresgrundes. Der Neo-Slenderman benutzte nicht einmal seine Tentakel um seinen Feind zu fixieren, er beschränkte sich auf seine Hände. In diesem Moment hasste Something Worse seinen menschlichen Körper wie nie zuvor. Er befand sich auf dem Grund des Pazifiks, sein größter Feind hatte ihn dorthin teleportiert und nun konnte er sich kaum bewegen. Der Wasserdruck würde ihn vielleicht nicht töten, aber wenn er nicht bald auftauchen würde, würde er ertrinken. Nach einigen Anstrengungen schaffte Something es, seine Hände aus dem Griff des Gesichtslosen zu befreien, seltsamerweise schien dieser überhaupt keine Gegenwehr zu leisten. Der Junge streckte dem General seine Handflächen entgegen. Die violetten Linien auf seinem Körper und seine Flügel begannen, immer heller zu leuchten. Einige Meeresbewohner flohen vor diesem seltsamen Phänomen. Im letzten Moment bevor der Junge mit den Augenringen seinen bisher stärksten Impuls abfeuerte, teleportierte sich das Wesen im Smoking in Sicherheit. Von der Küste aus sah man, wie eine gewaltige Säule aus Wasser in den Himmel stieg. Die resultierenden Wellen überschwemmten einen Teil von Santa Monica und das Spritzwasser erreichte sogar noch weitere Teile der Stadt. Eine geflügelte Gestalt schoss aus dem Zentrum der Wellen hervor. „WO STECKST DU?!“ schrie Something Worse schwer atmend. Nachdem er gehustet und gierig nach Luft gerungen hatte flog er erneut auf Los Angeles zu, auf der Suche nach seinem verhassten Feind. Er spürte, dass das schwere Atmen nicht nur von Wut und mangelnder Luft sondern auch von Erschöpfung herrührte. Als er zurück in Downtown war, raste ein langer, schwarzer Gegenstand direkt an seinem Gesicht vorbei. Something folgte der Richtung aus der er gekommen war und erkannte, dass der Neo-Slenderman einige Kilometer über dem Stadtzentrum schwebte. Es war ein winziger Punkt, für einen Menschen unmöglich zu erkennen doch Something Worse sah ihn genau und so schwang er seine Flügel um höher und höher zu steigen. Der Plan des Generals war aufgegangen. Dadurch, dass er ihn auf den Meeresgrund teleportiert hatte, hatte Something Worse einen großen Teil seiner Kraft verschwendet und würde wesentlich einfacher zu besiegen sein. Der Junge mit den Augenringen flog nun auf der Höhe seines Feindes. „JETZT ENDET ES! ICH BRINGE DICH UM, WIE ICH DEN SLENDERMAN GETÖTET HABE!“ schrie er, seine Wut wurde von Wahnsinn verstärkt. „Ja, du hast Recht! Jetzt endet es!“ rief der General zurück und auf seiner weißen Haut bildeten sich lilafarbene Lichtbahnen, die auch Somethings Körper zierten. Beide flogen aufeinander zu. Sie wurden immer schneller und ihre Wunden leuchteten immer intensiver. Während sie beide von immer heller werdendem, violettem Licht eingehüllt wurden trafen sie ein letztes Mal aufeinander. In Downtown platzten die Scheiben. Ein lebensgefährlicher Scherbenregen prasselte auf die Straßen. Alex, Jana und Eugen hatten im Parkhaus des Aon Centers, welches zwar beschädigt aber nicht einsturzgefährdet war, Sicherheit gesucht. Sie spürten die Erschütterung und sahen durch die Einfahrt, wie unzählige Glasscherben den Boden erreichten. Alex näherte sich der Einfahrt soweit wie möglich. Als der Scherbenregen aufgehört hatte, winkte er die anderen zu sich, um das Parkhaus zu verlassen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als sei der Richtige Moment gekommen. Sie traten nach draußen und sahen, dass die Sonne schon beinahe hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war und wie eine Wolke aus Rauch aus den vielen Brandherden der Innenstadt quoll. Dann fiel etwas durch diese Wolke hindurch und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf, gerade weit genug entfernt um die Gruppe nicht zu gefährden. „Es ist vorbei!“ rief Alex und rannte auf die Absturzstelle zu. „Alex, warte! Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob…!“ begann sein Vater, doch auch Jana war bereits losgerannt. Mit einem Seufzer folgte er ihnen. Sie erreichten einen Krater in dem ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und schwarzen Augenringen lag. Er blutete am ganzen Körper, sein Körper und seine künstlichen Flügel zuckten gequält. Er röchelte und rang verzweifelt nach Luft außerdem schienen einige Knochen gebrochen zu sein. Dieser Anblick ließ Alex lächeln, obwohl das eigentlich nicht in seiner Natur lag. „Für die Soldaten der SCP, für unsere Bündnispartner, für Angelique Foucault, für Olaf Larsson für Jeff den Killer… und für meine Mutter!“ rief er diesem erbärmlichen Zerrbild von Something Worse zu. Wenig später erschien eine gesichtslose Gestalt direkt neben ihnen. „Geht beiseite!“ befahl der Neo-Slenderman und die anderen gehorchten. Er baute sich vor seinem besiegten Feind auf. „Wenn du dich jetzt sehen könntest, Dheunos!“ sagte er kalt und in Somethings Augen bildete sich eine Spur von Angst. „Kaum zu fassen, dass du der schlimmste Tyrann des Universums warst!“ fuhr der Gesichtslose fort und stieß seinen Tentakel in die Schulter seines Opfers, das vor Schmerz aufkeuchte. „Wenn du wüsstest, was du angerichtet hast! Wie viele Zivilisationen deinetwegen aufs Grausamste vernichtet wurden!“ Seine Stimme klang wütender. Er rammte seine Tentakel einige weitere Male in den Körper des Jungen. „Was tun Sie da? Löschen Sie ihn endlich aus! Sie dürfen ihn nicht töten!“ warf Alex ein, doch der Gesichtslose ignorierte ihn und richtete das Wort weiterhin an Something: „Aber du weißt es nicht, nicht wahr? Du kannst dir nicht einmal vorstellen, was du getan hast! Du bist nur ein jämmerlicher Mensch, der sich seiner Schuld nicht einmal bewusst ist!“ er wurde immer lauter und wütender, wieder und wieder stach er auf den am Boden Liegenden ein, der nichts tun könnte außer gequält aufzustöhnen. „Hören Sie auf! Sie töten ihn!“ rief Alex, doch der General dachte nicht einmal daran. „Wenn du dir auch nur vorstellen könntest, welches Leid du verursacht hast! WENN DU AUCH NUR ENTFERNT NACHVOLLZIEHEN KÖNNTEST, WAS DU MIR UND MEINEM VOLK ANGETAN HAST!“ nun verlor er endgültig die Beherrschung. „NEIN!“ schrie Alex, doch es war zu spät. „ICH HASSE DICH!“ brüllte der Neo-Slenderman und bohrte einen seiner Tentakel in Somethings Körpermitte. Dem Jungen mit den Augenringen entfuhr ein schmerzverzerrtes Jaulen, das langsam zu einem leisen Stöhnen und einem lautlosen Hauchen wurde. Seine Flügel schienen sich in Nichts aufzulösen und das violette Schimmern seines Blutes verfärbte sich zu einem gewöhnlichen, schmutzigen Rot. Schließlich verloren seine Augen jeglichen Glanz. Zuletzt erinnerte sich Something Worse an drei verstümmelte alte Wahrsagerinnen im SCP-Hauptquartier. Er dachte daran, was sie ihm prophezeit hatten und wie es schließlich eingetreten war: Es war seine Bestimmung zu sterben. Part 3: Freiheit „Sie haben ihn getötet!“ rief Alex vorwurfsvoll. „Ich habe Rache für mein Volk und für Euch genommen! Es stand mir zu!“ verteidigte sich der General. „Schön! Aber jetzt wird er wiedergeboren und wir stehen wieder am Anfang!“ schrie der Junge, dem es vollkommen egal war, mit wem er redete. „Wird er jetzt sein Gedächtnis verlieren?“ fragte Jana. Sie versuchte das Thema zu wechseln um zu verhindern, dass Alex den Gesichtslosen zu sehr provozierte. „Wahrscheinlich. Vielleicht werden auch die Seelen die er gesammelt hat befreit, doch da bin ich mir nicht sicher.“ Sagte der Neo-Slenderman, „auf jeden Fall wird er wirklich bald wiedergeboren werden und mithilfe der Waffe werde ich ihn finden. Und er wird buchstäblich so hilflos wie ein Baby sein. Also sorgt euch nicht, er wird vernichtet!“ Alex stellte sich vor, wie ein neugeborenes Baby von einer gesichtslosen Kreatur vernichtet werden würde und fragte sich, welchen Schmerz die Eltern wohl leiden müssten. Doch ihm war klar, dass es sich nicht vermeiden ließ. „Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis ich seine Reinkarnation gefunden habe, aber wenn es euer Wunsch ist, werde ich euch benachrichtigen.“ Das Wesen im Smoking schien tatsächlich Sympathie für diese Menschen zu empfinden. Eugen nickte. „Wir sollten so lange versuchen, andere Überlebende zu finden!“ schlug der Professor vor. Die anderen waren einverstanden und so wandten sie sich von der grausig zugerichteten Leiche ab und machten sich auf den Weg über die zerstörten Straßen. Auch der Gesichtslose begleitete sie ein Stück. „Kopf hoch, Alex!“ sagte Jana und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Im Prinzip ist es egal, ob wir ihn, oder seine Wiedergeburt vernichten! Wir haben es überstanden! Wir sind frei!“ Ein lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Ja, du hast Recht!“ er zog Jana an sich und drückte sie. „Wir sind frei!“ Alle vier setzten ihren Weg fort, sie begannen ansatzweise zu realisieren, dass es vorbei war. Langsam überkam sie ein Gefühl von Freiheit. „Ihr seid ja so unglaublich naiv!“ höhnte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Mit angehaltenem Atem drehten sie sich um. Sie konnten… wollten es nicht glauben. Somethings Leiche begann damit, langsam nach oben zu schweben. „Nein!“ flüsterte Alex bekämpfte die aufsteigende Panik mit aller Macht. „Das kann nicht sein! Das geht nicht! Das ist unmöglich!“ er begann zu zittern. Der Neo-Slenderman stieß etwas in seiner Sprache aus. Die Straßen wurden von einer Stimme erfüllt, die aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien. Es war die Stimme von Something Worse, doch sie verlor langsam ihre Menschlichkeit. „‚Ein Symbol wahrer Emotionen. Das könnten Tränen sein, das könnte ein Kuss sein, das könnte aber auch ein Mord sein. ‘ Das hat mir der Halter des Pfades gesagt und bei diesen drei Variationen habe ich verzweifelt gesucht.“ Die Leiche stieg höher und höher, während die Stimme fortfuhr: „Die Emotionen der Menschen waren nicht stark genug und der Hohepriester hat seine Gefühle mit aller Macht unter Kontrolle gehalten. Aber du…“ damit meinte er zweifellos den Gesichtslosen, „du hast den Mord begangen und deinen gesamten Hass auf mich entladen. Und das obwohl du die Erinnerungen des Hohepriesters hattest!“ die Stimme begann schallend zu lachen. „Ich sage ja immer, dass Rache meistens nach hinten losgeht!“ der spöttische Tonfall wurde langsam zu Euphorie als sie fortfuhr: „Du hast es geschafft General! Du hast den Fluch gebrochen!“ Der tote Körper, der bisher langsam geschwebt hatte schoss nun mit riesiger Geschwindigkeit in Richtung Himmel. „ICH… BIN… FREEEEEIIII!!“ erklang es in den Straßen und dieser Schrei wurde von einem grausamen Lachen begleitet! „Niemals!“ rief der Neo-Slenderman. Er teleportierte sich in die Höhe und griff nach der fliegenden Leiche, doch es war zu spät um noch etwas zu ändern. Something Worse‘ Körper explodierte und brachte einen Strom aus violettem Licht hervor, der den General mitsamt seines Körpers verschlang. Der Strom begann zu zirkulieren. Er bildete eine Kugel aus lilanem Licht, die größer und größer wurde. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sie die Größe eines Hochhauses erreicht. Dann begann sie sich zu verformen. Sie nahm die Umrisse eines vogelähnlichen Wesens an, das ebenfalls aus wirbelndem Lila bestand. Die Erde bebte. Die Luft verzerrte sich. Die Brände in der Innenstadt entwickelten eine unglaubliche Energie. Es schien als würde die Welt sich der Übermacht eines Gottes beugen. Das also, war Dheunos apo Kémelom. Als die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, schrie Alex auf. Er hatte den Gott über sich angesehen und bereute es, denn sein Verstand fühlte sich an als würde er verbrennen. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verwandelten sich all sein Wissen und all seine Erinnerungen in pures Chaos. Seine Sinne schwanden, alles was er sah, hörte und fühlte war nur Panik, Schrecken und Leid, er konnte nicht mehr denken, hatte keine Erinnerung und sämtliche Gesetze der Logik schienen völlig belanglos zu sein. Er wusste nicht mehr, wer und wo er war. Er war alleine im Abgrund. Dieser Effekt hielt nicht lange an, obwohl es ihm ewig vorkam. Nachdem er einen Schreikrampf bekam und sich auf dem Boden wand beruhigte er sich langsam wieder. Sein Verstand wurde relativ klar und er konnte wieder denken. ‚Als würde die Realität sich selbst verschlingen‘ hatte es der Halter des Pfades genannt. Ja, so könnte man es ausdrücken. Alex öffnete seine Augen nur einen Spalt weit. Er vermied es in den Himmel zu sehen, doch er erkannte, dass sein Vater und Jana neben ihm auf dem Boden lagen. Offenbar waren sie dem gleichen Effekt zum Opfer gefallen. Dheunos hatte nur einen kleinen Teil seiner Macht und konnte den menschlichen Verstand schon dermaßen malträtieren. Wie müsste es sein, wenn er vollständig war? Der Tod aus dem Himmel schwang seine Flügel. Augenblicklich nahm er wahr, was er schon so vermisst hatte: Die Schreie von Millionen. Mit dem Schwung von Dheunos‘ Flügel starben unzählige Überlebende, vielleicht ganz Los Angeles. Freude breitete sich in ihm aus. Seine Macht kehrte zurück und die Seelen der Getöteten wurden in seinen Körper gesaugt. Nun waren die Menschen nicht mehr vor ihm sicher. Einzig seine drei verbleibenden Erzfeinde zappelten noch immer auf dem Boden. „Alex! Jana! Eugen!“ donnerte die Stimme des Gottes durch die entvölkerten Straßen. „Wisst ihr eigentlich wie viel ich euch verdanke?“ sie antworteten nicht. Sie standen nicht einmal von der Straße auf. „Durch eure Organisation wurde ich auf den Rake und den Slenderman aufmerksam, ihr habt mich ins SCP-Hauptquartier geführt, ihr habt die Objekte gesammelt und so den General angelockt. Ohne euch wäre der Fluch niemals gebrochen worden! Und wisst ihr was? Ich werde nicht undankbar sein!“ Lachen erklang in ihrer Umgebung. Schreckliches Lachen. „Ich werde euch noch etwas Zeit auf dieser Erde schenken! Statt eure Seelen jetzt zu nehmen, werdet ihr als letztes dran sein!“ Diese ‚Gnade‘ triefte vor Sadismus. „Und nun lehnt euch zurück und genießt die Show, wie eure Welt zugrunde geht!“ Und mit einer abartigen Erhabenheit verließ die schreckliche Bestie den Himmel über Los Angeles. „Gott, was haben wir getan?“ flüsterte Alex und für den kurzen Augenblick für den er es wagte, sah er hinterher, wie Dheunos apo Kémelom auf die zivilisierte Welt zuflog. Übersicht (Part 2.6) ---- Ein weiterer Dank an die Elite-Zeichnerin des Wikis Und damit beginnt das Finale... Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Slenderman Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit